Infurno Flamescale
Infurno '''is a powerful civilian of the Lumerian army who lives life as a civilian and watches over the orphaned Lavanos Magmatail. Infurno belongs to ☀http://legendarygriffin.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Infurno is a vibrant red dragon with blue additional features. He's rather slim in structure and stands approximately 4 meters tall. His lithe frame allows him to perform many quick and agile movements, particularly when in flight. This trait could have been inherited from his parents or an adaptation of his small amount of wind energy, since air dragons are typically built for aerial maneuverability. His weight is also a lot lighter than most dragons his size as his skeletal structure is lightweight, similar to a bird. This is also an adaptation for skilled flying. His primary scales are stereotypical red, as most fire dragons are, but unlike other fire dragons, Infurno's secondary scales are an unnatural blue, similar to Saphira. This colour is seen on his spines, wing membranes, chest plates and tail. He also has regular white horns on the back of his head, with similar spikes on his front elbows and on the top of his wings. His eyes are a piercing blue, deeper and more bright than any of his other blue features. Elemental Abilities Infurno is blessed with the ability to master two aspects of the fire element; the aspect of Regular Fire and Blue Fire. ''Self Blaze: ''Infurno can set himself ablaze and hurtle at enemies as a living fire blast. ''Fire Breath: ''Infurno can breathe powerful streams of regular reddish fire and char his enemies to a crisp. ''Blue Fire: '''''Infurno can breather an astoundingly powerful blast of searing blue flames which can incinerate the target. Personality Infurno has always been the type of dragon to ignore advice from others. Not because he's hot-headed and ignorant, but because he believes he can take care of himself. He is known to have a short temper around others who make fun of his odd colours or insult him, but he is able to hold his anger in most of the time. That doesn't mean he doesn't show it though. Contrasting to this, Infurno is a really self conscious dragon, which is why he lashes out sometimes. He's really insecure about his looks and past, trying to avoid conversations about himself as much as possible. Infurno can also be a really overprotective and selfless dragon, putting others before himself. His selflessness developed when he realised that others shouldn't have to go through anything as tragic as what he had experienced. He prefers to be quiet and left alone when he's upset or angry, thinking he would just be a nuisance to anyone who cared. But, even though he tries to hide it, he wishes he wasn't alone. Which is why Infurno wished to become the guardian of Lavanos Magmatail, so he wouldn't be alone and he also understood the little orphan more than others. Despite his wild emotions, Infurno is a very responsible dragon with a caring attitude towards close friends. Bio Infurno was born in a secluded town to the dragons Flare and Embertail. Flare was a strong fire dragon who was trained to protect the town. He was primarily red with orange featres - horns, wing membranes, tail, crest and chest plates. His eyes were a deep orange, reflecting his fearsome personality and fiery determination. Embertail looked to be a dark grey at first gance, but she is actually maroon in colour. She has black flame-like markings down her back ad her other features are mostly grey apart from her tail that glows a warm yellow. Her eyes are a light maroon while her chest plates mimic the same colour. Embertail was a kindhearted and spirit filled dragon who loved every aspect of life. Infurno's parents were some of the kindest dragons in the town, always looking out for others and helping whenever the opportunity arose. However, when Infurno turned 12 a hoard of Shadow Dragons raided the town without warning. Being a Defender of the town, Flare chose to battle head on with the intruders. While the battle raged on, Embertail, instructed by Flame, took Infurno out of the town and into the forest surrounding the. As they were running, a Shadow Dragon saw them and began following the two. When Embertail noticed, she sent Infurno to keep running while she fought off the dragon. He did as he was told, running as fast as he could, which was faster than he expected. He eventually stopped when he came across a steam and waited for his mother to catch up. He waited for thee days before he began to realise what had happened. Ignoring his hunger, Infurno raced back to the town. By the time he got there, he collapsed to the ground, too weak from hunger and exhaustion to remain standing. He looked around the clearing, and to his horror, the whole town was destroyed. Scorch marks, pools of poison and clusters of black flames littered the place while structures had fallen and bits of materials had been thrown everywhere. The young fire dragon, too young for the sudden occurrence of events, fainted as it was too much for him to handle. When he awoke he found that he was no longer in the remains of his once-home, but in an odd room. He had been told how he was found and taken to a safe pace where he wouldn't have to fear Shadow Dragons ever again. -TBC Relationships Lavanos Magmatail His charge, or rather the little guy he watches over. Infurno takes get pride in his duty to protect this guy. Quotes None Gallery Infurno flamescale by legendarygriffin-d9mfulo.jpg Trivia TBACategory:Characters Category:Team Light